The present invention relates to a nut which is screwed into a battledore-shaped bolt used where a connection between a beam and another beam in a wooden house is reinforced, or a nut and connector which are used to reinforce a connection between the beam and the other beam.
When a connection between a beam and another beam in a wooden house is reinforced using the conventional method, a head of a battledore-shaped bolt is fixed to one beam, a top end portion of the battledore-shaped bolt is inserted into a bolt insertion hole which is formed at the other beam, and a nut is fixed and screwed onto the bolt which is passed through a washer.
In the above-mentioned structure, the nut screwed onto the bolt is released from timber material and does not function when timber material dries and contracts.
Additionally, it is troublesome to fit the battledore-shaped bolt to the nut because the nut is screwed onto the bolt to a fixed position.